Improvisando
by Lane ZQ
Summary: Tras terminar Hogwarts y encontrar un trabajo en el Ministerio, Hermione decide buscar un piso compartido en Londres, lo cual le reportará más de una inesperada y desagradable sorpresa. Misterio, romance, algo de humor y, sobre todo, mucha improvisación.
1. Compañeros de piso

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling es la ama y señora de Harry Potter y yo no gano dinero con esto T-T

**N/A:** Mi intención con este fanfic es escribir algo sencillo, tontuno y sin mayor complicación. Lo cual quiere decir que tengo una idea inicial, pero la mayor parte va a ser improvisación pura y dura. Es posible que haya melodramatismo barato, intentos de UST y humor tontuno. E incluso intentos de (JAJA) sexo.

Avisadxs quedan, queridxs lectorxs.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Compañeros de piso**

Tras la derrota de Voldemort, la vida había seguido su curso.

Harry tenía su trabajo en el Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio, Ron el suyo ayudando a George en Sortilegios Weasley, y Hermione había vuelto a Hogwarts para terminar su séptimo año de educación mágica.

Una vez acabó, dado su historial como heroína del mundo mágico, Hermione no tuvo problema en encontrar un trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia. Fuera porque el hecho de tenerla a ella y a Harry les daba buena prensa, o porque era una joven inteligente y más que competente, el caso es que la contrataron de inmediato. Incluso un año después de la caída de Voldemort, había mucho trabajo que hacer. Sobre todo en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, donde habían admitido a Hermione en un puesto de prácticas. Miles de papeles necesitaban ser archivados y organizados, y cientos de personas aún seguían acudiendo a preguntar por los seres queridos que habían desaparecido en la guerra. Las heridas de su piel ya se habrían curado, pero aún había muchas otras heridas abiertas. De esas que no se pueden curar.

A Hermione le hubiera gustado, en parte, seguir viviendo con sus padres, para poder disfrutar de ellos y su recuperada memoria, de la seguridad de su casa y los recuerdos infantiles que poblaban su habitación. Habría sido más fácil, en cierta manera. Podría haberse escondido de los monstruos que aún la atormentaban en sus pesadillas. Podría haberse dejado abrazar como cuando era pequeña y sus padres le leían un cuento siempre antes de dormir y le besaban la frente y le decían "Todo va a ir bien", y creía que los monstruos sólo existían en las pesadillas. Pero ahora sabía que eran reales, y que las cosas no siempre iban tan bien.

Y, para bien o para mal, Hermione Granger nunca había sido de las que se escondían.

Así que había terminado buscando un piso en Londres. La otra opción habría sido irse a vivir con Harry y Ginny al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, pero eso la hacía sentirse incómoda, por aquello de que eran pareja. Prefería ir de visita de vez en cuando, como hacía ahora. Le gustaba que fuera así.

(Y no tenía nada que ver el hecho de que aquella casa le diera escalofríos. Nada. Que. Ver.)

Por eso, aquella tarde sombría de mediados de septiembre, se apareció al lado de un cubo de basura en un callejón oscuro que olía a demonios. Un gato bufó y salió corriendo en cuanto oyó el sonoro "crack" que acompañaba a la aparición. Habría ido a la casa por medio de polvos flu, que era algo más agradable (siempre que uno mantuviese la boca cerrada), pero justo se le habían acabado y no había podido ir a comprar más. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo _descuidada_?Apartó ese pensamiento de su mente y anduvo hacia la casa que deseaba que fuera su próximo hogar. Ya llevaba vistos muchos (demasiados) pisos, por lo que este constituía prácticamente su última esperanza.

Se trataba de un edificio de dos pisos, con fachada de ladrillo de un color un tanto indefinido. Podría habérsele llamado marrón. La ventanas de marco blanco le daban un toque acogedor, pero delataban que allí la limpieza no era precisamente una prioridad. Tenía un pequeño jardín delantero cuya flora consistía en un arbusto moribundo y un cubo de basura. Llamó a la puerta, color verde botella, cuya pintura estaba algo desconchada.

"Merlín, tengo que conseguir un aumento de sueldo".

El pomo giró, dejando paso a un hombre joven de baja estatura. Sacudió su pelo negro y mostró una sonrisa blanquísima, que hacía contraste con su piel morena. Se saludaron y él la dejó entrar.

–Yo soy Wil. Diminutivo de Wilfred –dijo, con un extraño acento, mientras andaban por el estrecho pasillo de entrada. Olía a libros viejos. El suelo estaba recubierto con una alfombra pasada de moda que se tragaba el sonido de sus pisadas–. Y esa de allí es Maggie –añadió, cuando llegaron al salón.

Maggie la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza desde el sillón en el que estaba sentada. Su pelo rojo, largo y desordenado (muy desordenado) se agitó. Hermione no supo por qué, pero de inmediato aquella chica le cayó bien.

En cuanto entró en el salón, comprendió la razón del olor a libros viejos. Una estantería de proporciones épicas recubría todo lo largo y ancho de las paredes de la estancia. Obviamente, había sido modificada con magia. Hermione la observó maravillada.

–¿Te gusta mi colección de libros? –inquirió Wil –. Si decides quedarte, puedes consultarla cuando quieras.

Hablaron de la casa, de las reglas, de los turnos de limpieza, del casero, y de todas esas cosas aburridas de las que hay que hablar cuando uno se muda a un piso compartido. Lo cierto es que Hermione estaba bastante satisfecha, excepto por el hecho de que la casa era un poco vieja y a veces las tuberías daban problemas. Pero incluso le dejaban tener a Crookshanks. Y ambos compañeros parecían amables. Sobre todo Wil, que parecía entusiasmado por el hecho de que Hermione tuviera un gato de mascota. Además, era un barrio tranquilo.

Le enseñaron su habitación, situada en el segundo piso. No era muy grande, pero tenía un escritorio amplio y un sillón en el hueco de la ventana que parecía perfecto para sentarse a leer en los días de lluvia, con un té calentito al lado. Podía imaginarse a sí misma perfectamente viviendo allí.

Al salir, se dio cuenta de algo extraño.

–¿Hay cuatro habitaciones?

–Oh, sí, hay otro chico aparte de nosotros, pero está de viaje –respondió Wil–. ¿No lo pusimos en el anuncio? –preguntó, mirando a Maggie.

Ésta se encogió de hombros.

–Es posible que se me olvidara... –murmuró, sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Wil frunció el ceño.

–No pasa nada –repuso Hermione, sonriendo–. Me encanta la casa. ¿Cuándo puedo mudarme?

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Decidió no pensárselo demasiado, porque en Londres las ofertas de alquiler volaban, y varios magos y brujas compartiendo un piso con un hueco libre no era tan común como uno pudiera pensar. A saber cuándo iba a volver a encontrar una oportunidad así.

El día de la mudanza, una semana después, sus padres se despidieron de ella, tristes, pero conscientes de que, gracias a que era bruja, podía ir a visitarles enseguida, y ella prometió hacerlo todas las semanas.

Ron y Harry insistieron en ayudarle a trasladar sus cosas, a lo que ella contestó que no era necesario, que por si no lo recordaban, era bruja y tenía un bolso al estilo de Mary Poppins. Ron puso cara de seta y preguntó que quién cojones era aquella mujer, Hermione le reprendió por ser malhablado, y Harry suspiró, resignado.

No obstante, nada de ello impidió que la acompañaran. Ron insistió en llevarle el pequeño bolso que contenía todas sus pertenencias, a lo que Hermione accedió, por encontrarlo estúpidamente galante y porque no quería volver a ver su cara de seta, no aquel día, que se suponía que tenía que ser feliz para ella.

Así que volvió a llamar a la puerta verde botella, con una sonrisa en la boca y el corazón saltando alegremente en su pecho. Wil le había dicho que a esa hora seguro que había alguien en casa, aunque no fuera él mismo, y así podría instalarse con tranquilidad, recibir las llaves, pagar la fianza y firmar el contrato.

Lo que no se esperaba era que Draco Malfoy le abriera la puerta.

–¿Pero qué cojones...? –exclamó Ron detrás de ella.

Y, aquella vez, Hermione no tuvo el valor de corregirle. Era exactamente lo mismo que ella estaba pensando.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, espero que os haya gustado :) Aún no he decidido si será un EWE o no, así que puede pasar cualquier cosa muahahahahaha! Soy evil.

XDD Besines!


	2. Acabemos con esto de una vez

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling.

**N/A**: Actualización rapidita :P

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Acabemos con esto de una vez**

La pálida cara de Malfoy mostraba la misma clase de estupefacción que la suya. El chico se apartó el pelo rubio de los ojos, sin retirar la mirada de Hermione. Ella no pudo dejar de notar que llevaba el cabello más largo. Y tenía... barba. Su ropa consistía simplemente en una camiseta blanca y unos sencillos pantalones negros. E iba descalzo.

No parecía él mismo. Y sin embargo, lo era. Sus ojos grises quizá estuviesen más rodeados de ojeras, más cansados, pero guardaban la misma frialdad de siempre.

Hermione no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron observándose mutuamente, petrificados. Sólo era consciente de los ojos de Malfoy atravesando los suyos, de la impaciencia de Ron creciendo tras ella, y de la presión de miles de preguntas agolpándose en su mente.

Preguntas que se vieron interrumpidas cuando Crookshanks, que hasta hacía unos segundos había estado ronroneando a su lado, se adelantó y comenzó a enroscarse en los pies de Malfoy. En los pies _descalzos_ de Malfoy. Este apretó la mandíbula y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, con una mueca de disgusto.

–Si vas a vivir aquí, más te vale mantener a esa _cosa_ alejada de mí –dijo, en un susurro ronco, señalando a Crookshanks.

Y dicho esto, hizo un extraño movimiento de cabeza en dirección a Harry (que Hermione casi hubiera podido interpretar como un saludo), se dio la vuelta y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Maggie se asomó desde el salón, mientras Malfoy pasaba a su lado como una exhalación.

–Veo que ya has conocido a Draco –exclamó, divertida–. Pasad, no os quedéis ahí plantados como si fuerais una gurdirraíz en otoño.

Los tres amigos atravesaron el pasillo, siguiendo la estela de tensión dejada por Malfoy.

–En realidad es un buen chico, pero algo reservado –explicó Maggie, mientras se sentaban–. Paga puntualmente y es muy respetuoso.

–¿Aún seguimos hablando de Malfoy? –dijo Ron, sarcástico.

Maggie le lanzó una mirada extrañada y le pasó un pergamino y una pluma a Hermione, que comenzó a leer el contrato. Ron, sentado a su lado, movía compulsivamente la pierna derecha, lo cual estaba volviendo loca a la muchacha.

–¿Quieres parar? Así no hay quien se concentre.

Como si alguien hubiera presionado un resorte, Ron se levantó, con una sonrisa forzada en la boca.

–¿Nos disculpas un momento? Tengo que hablar de algunas cosas con Hermione. En privado.

Y antes de que Maggie dijera una palabra, el chico cogió a Hermione de la muñeca y prácticamente la arrastró hasta el pasillo.

–¿Pero tú estás loca? –le espetó.

–¿Disculpa?

–Vamos, no me jodas. ¿Vas a quedarte a vivir aquí? ¿Con Malfoy? –dijo, casi escupiendo el apellido.

–Esa es exactamente mi intención, Ronald –respondió ella, con retintín.

–Pero ¿por qué? Ese tío es...

–Ese "tío" es mi futuro compañero de piso.

–Pero es Malfoy... ¡Malfoy, Hermione! ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas...?

–Por supuesto que me acuerdo, Ron. ¿Cómo voy a olvidarme? Sé que no es la mejor persona del mundo.

–Entonces, ¿por qué quieres vivir con él?

–¿Es que no lo entiendes? No es que quiera, es que debo. Es por esto que luchamos en la guerra. Es esto por lo que seguimos luchando. Para que la gente como él y yo podamos convivir en paz. Debo hacer esto, Ron. Por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil.

Ron apretó los puños y torció la boca, posiblemente intentando reprimir todos los improperios que pugnaban por salir. Después de unos cuantos segundos de respirar profundamente, como si fuera un animal a punto de entrar en estampida, cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir, y contempló a Hermione con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

–Hermione... –dijo, en un susurro casi suplicante, como si supiera que no tenía oportunidad alguna de convencer a su amiga.

–Ron, no te preocupes. Sé cuidar de mí misma.

Él bajó la mirada. En otra época, habría discutido y gritado y hubiera terminado tirándose de los pelos con Hermione. Pero no ahora. Las cosas habían cambiado, incluido él. Y aunque no pudiera evitar poner su cara de seta, tampoco quería pelear con Hermione. Más que nada porque sabía que ella tenía las de ganar.

–Como quieras. Pero si alguna vez te hace daño, juro que...

E hizo un gesto muy elocuente con ambas manos. Hermione sonrió.

–Eres incorregible, Ron.

Ron simplemente sustituyó su cara de seta por otra de total incomprensión. Posiblemente debido a que estaba preguntándose qué demonios significaba "incorregible".

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Harry y Maggie podían escucharlo todo desde el salón, pero la chica parecía más interesada en él que en las disputas de Ron y Hermione. Harry no la culpaba.

–Así que eres Harry Potter...

–Así me llaman –dijo, sonriendo un poquito.

–Y salvaste el Mundo Mágico...

–Sí...

–Guaaay.

Maggie sonrió de medio lado.

–He oído que te gustan las pelirrojas –dijo, y levantó las cejas de forma elocuente. Seguidamente, se pasó la mano por su pelo rojo, y lo miró de una manera que Harry supuso que pretendía ser seductora, pero que a él le resultó inquietante.

El muchacho comenzó a sentir calor en las mejillas, calor que aumentó considerablemente cuando ella dejó su sillón para sentarse en el suyo. Y el sillón de Harry era individual. Es decir, prácticamente estaba sentada encima de él.

–La cicatriz te sienta bien –murmuró, y Harry pudo sentir su aliento en la cara. Olía a café.

Justo en ese momento, Ron entró en el salón con cara de desconcierto, y Maggie desapareció del regazo de Harry como por encanto para volver a su sitio. Hermione, detrás de Ron, miró a Harry de una manera extraña, con los ojos entornados. Harry sonrió, tratando de disimular.

Hermione no dejó de mirarle mientras se sentaba y cogía de nuevo el contrato y la pluma.

–Está bien –dijo, suspirando–. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

* * *

**N/A**: Lo primero: Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! Me hace mucha ilusión recibirlos y saber que hay gente dispuesta a seguir la historia :3

Ya sé que el capítulo es cortito, pero bueno... Pronto veremos cómo se las apañan Draco y Hermione viviendo juntos, y si sus compañeros les aguantan XD. Aunque sus compañeros son bastante raritos, como ya hemos podido comprobar un poco con Maggie... Ya veréis, ya :P

Y hay muchas preguntas que necesitan respuesta...

¿Por qué Draco Malfoy vive en una casa cutre compartida?

¿Por qué sus compañeros no lo repudian por haber sido un mortífago?

¿Y por qué no se marcha cuando sabe que Hermione va a vivir con él?

Todas estas respuestas, más caras de seta de Ron y más patéticos (o no) intentos de ligoteo por parte de Maggie, en próximos capítulos.

Chanananana!

Escribir esto está siendo mucho más divertido de lo que imaginaba XD

Besines!


	3. Familia

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling.

**N/A**: ¡He vuelto! ¡Albricias! ¡Alegría! ¡Jolgorio! Vale, ya os dejo con el fic en paz XD. Esta vez es un poco distinto :) Y cortito XD.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Familia**

Los Slytherin son famosos por ser capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir aquello que quieren. Por ser astutos, fríos y calculadores. Por poner el fin por delante de los medios. También son famosos por ser unos hijos de puta que aman las artes oscuras y hacen sacrificios humanos al amanecer mientras comen bebés entre pan y pan, pero eso no viene a cuento en este preciso momento.

Pero lo cierto es que Draco Malfoy, que en su tiempo había sido un orgulloso Slytherin, el paradigma de los valores de su casa de Hogwarts, no se sentía astuto. Ni frío, ni calculador. Y ni siquiera era capaz de poner el fin por delante de los medios, por la sencilla razón de que había dejado de tener un "fin". ¿Acaso lo había tenido alguna vez? ¿O todo lo que había hecho no era sino el reflejo de lo que esperaban de él? No lo sabía. No estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

Cuando la guerra acabó, después de ser juzgados y evitar Azkaban, Lucius quiso que volviera a Hogwarts. "Es tu deber restaurar el honor de los Malfoy", había dicho. Como había hecho tantas otras veces, en otro tiempo y otras circunstancias, bajo la presión de unos ojos rojo sangre.

"Es tu deber".

"Hazlo por tu familia."

"Haz que esté orgulloso de ti."

Y Draco lo había hecho. Siempre. Sin preguntar, casi sin dudar. Porque era su padre quien se lo pedía. Porque él era un Malfoy, y eso era lo que significaba llevar ese apellido. Proteger a la familia. Al linaje. Cumplir con la tradición que les habían impuesto todos los ancestros que poblaban los viejos pergaminos de la biblioteca de la Mansión.

Pero cuando la guerra acabó, miraba a aquel hombre con ojeras y barba de mil días, con el pelo lacio y opaco, observaba sus dedos huesudos, sus arrugas, sus ojos vacíos, y ya no veía a su padre. Ese espectro ya no era Lucius Malfoy. Era una sombra, un borrón que aún vivía en tiempos pasados que habían sido mejores.

Y lo que más odiaba Draco no era verlo así. Ni siquiera odiaba que, después de todo lo que había pasado, aún se creyera con derecho a darle órdenes de ese calibre. Lo que más le repugnaba era que, al mirarse al espejo, veía exactamente lo mismo.

"Enhorabuena, Draco", le decía una voz maliciosa en su mente. "Has conseguido lo que querías. Te has convertido en tu padre."

No quería volver a Hogwarts. ¿Era un cobarde? Probablemente. Le importaba una mierda. No quería ir y punto. Porque era lo que su padre deseaba. Porque ya no ansiaba ser como él, ni hacerle sentir orgulloso. Porque todo lo que significaba ser un Malfoy era una mentira, y él ya no se la creía.

(Porque aquellos muros guardaban... _cosas_. Cosas horribles. Cosas que prefería olvidar.)

Y por la misma razón, tampoco podía quedarse en la Mansión Malfoy.

Lucius le dijo que era un descastado. Un desagradecido. Gritó que si salía por esa puerta, nunca jamás podría volver a entrar. Su madre cerró los ojos y aguantó las lágrimas, manteniendo la compostura como la dama que aún era.

–No te vayas, hijo –susurró. "No me dejes sola", quería decir.

Draco cogió sus pertenencias, tensó la mandíbula, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

**N/A:** Ya sé que es muy cortito, pero planeo actualizar dentro de poco de nuevo, y entonces ya veremos cómo se las apañan Hermione y Draco compartiendo piso :P


	4. De gatos y de magos (y brujas)

**N/A**: He tardado más de lo previsto en escribir este capítulo, lo siento. Me dio un ataque de bloqueo de escritor de esos que se alimentan de mi inseguridad, los muy putos. Pero bueno, aquí está, al fin.

"_Me defiendo como gato panza arriba,_

_sin llegar a distinguir a mi enemigo."_

_**A veces se me olvida**_, Quique González.

* * *

**De gatos y de magos (y brujas)**

La primera semana en su nuevo piso, Hermione apenas vio a Draco. Sí, vivían juntos, pero el muchacho se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo metido en su habitación y, para qué negarlo, Hermione se sentía aliviada. Ya tenía bastante con su trabajo, como para encima tener que preocuparse de Malfoy al volver a casa.

Y es que no se lo estaban poniendo nada fácil en el Ministerio. Hacía tiempo que el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica colaboraba con el Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes para resolver los temas relacionados con la guerra, lo cual resultaba en un auténtico lío. El doble de papeleo, de burocracia, el doble de jefes que te daban absurdas órdenes que tenías que acatar si no querías ver tu trasero volando hacia la calle.

Hermione estaba harta. No se arrepentía de haber rechazado el premio en metálico que el Ministerio le había ofrecido al acabar la guerra, pero eso no significaba que le gustara que la gente le mangoneara para poder ganar dinero. Podía haber obtenido un puesto mucho mejor, y lo sabía, porque era una heroína de guerra y todo eso. Sin embargo, prefirió elegir lo correcto y empezar desde abajo. No quería un trato especial.

Pero cuando Beverley Chapman, la encargada de coordinar ambos Departamentos, le gritaba todas las mañanas por la estupidez de turno, en su interior Hermione se cagaba en su manía de hacer lo que era justo, de una manera muy poco correcta. Aunque enseguida se le pasaba. Era consciente de que estaba ayudando al Mundo Mágico a recuperarse de la posguerra, y eso era motivo más que suficiente para aguantar unos cuantos chillidos.

Así que se callaba y seguía archivando los papeles de los casos de personas desaparecidas que tenían que resolver, que por desgracia eran muchos más de los que habían solucionado. Hermione no había tenido que tratar cara a cara con las personas que venían a denunciarlos, pero sí los había visto entrar en la oficina, con la mirada perdida. Cada vez que los veía marcharse con las manos vacías, una sensación de impotencia y desamparo se apoderaba de la joven. Tragaba saliva, apretaba los puños y continuaba con su trabajo.

En el escritorio del cubículo que ocupaba Hermione había un par de fotos, colocadas en sendos marcos de madera. La primera era estática, con sus padres y ella en Francia, del verano de 1993. En ella, su madre reía, seguramente por algo que había dicho su padre, y él las abrazaba a las dos, mientras arrugaba la nariz quemada por el sol. La segunda, con el movimiento propio de las fotografías mágicas, los representaba a ella, Ron y Harry, en un eterno abrazo. Sus amigos parecían algo incómodos porque ella los apretaba con demasiada fuerza, pero Hermione sabía que en el fondo sólo era una fachada, y que cuando creían que nadie miraba, se reían y la abrazaban a ella también. Habían tomado aquella foto en alguna Navidad en la Madriguera, y todos tenían las mejillas rojas y el aire de satisfacción que rodea a la gente que está con aquellos a los que más quiere.

Cuando creía que el trabajo era demasiado y los gritos y las mierdas la sobrepasaban, miraba esas fotos y sonreía. Sólo durante unos segundos.

Después venía Beverley, o cualquier otro, y le devolvía a la realidad.

Pero valía la pena. Porque le recordaba la razón por la que trabajaba tan duro. Para que otra gente pudiera recuperar lo que ella sentía al mirar esas fotos.

Cuando salía de trabajar, y no quedaba con Harry, Ginny y Ron para tomar algo y hablar en el Caldero Chorreante, a Hermione le gustaba pasear. Y más ahora, que se acercaba el invierno. El frío le enrojecía la nariz y las hojas caídas de los árboles crujían bajo sus botas. El ajetreo de coches y de gente, las luces, la lluvia omnipresente, la envolvían. Se calaba el gorro en su mata de pelo, hundía las manos en slos bolsillos, respiraba todos los olores malditos de la ciudad, notaba cómo la piel se le erizaba bajo el abrigo, y se sentía viva.

Le encantaba Londres. Puede que dijera que había dejado la casa de sus padres porque quería estar más cerca del trabajo, ser más independiente... Pero aquella ciudad también había tenido mucho que ver.

Además, había descubierto que cada vez le gustaba más estar sola. No es que no quisiera ver a sus amigos, por supuesto que lo deseaba, mas estar con ellos siempre despertaba recuerdos... Y había algunas cosas de las que prefería no acordarse.

Para su mente racional y práctica, todo aquello se le antojaba una contradicción, porque amaba a sus amigos y pensaba de ellos cuando no estaban. Pero tenerlos frente a frente era un tema muy distinto. A veces observaba a Ron y veía en él algún gesto de Fred, y sentía su corazón morir un poco por dentro. En otras ocasiones era George el que se les unía, con esa mirada extraviada que se había instalado en su rostro tras la Batalla de Hogwarts. Casi siempre que decía algo, después se quedaba en silencio unos instantes, como si estuviera esperando a que alguien terminara sus frases.

Había demasiadas cosas que aún dolían. Y cuando estaba despierta, Hermione aún era capaz de esconderlas, aún podía centrarse en las cosas buenas y trabajar, leer, estudiar, porque eso era su refugio, eso era lo que se le daba bien. Sin embargo, cuando llegaba la noche, las pesadillas la esperaban en su almohada. No habían empezado inmediatamente después de que terminara la guerra. A decir verdad, habían comenzado aquel mismo verano, y Hermione ni siquiera sabía por qué. Estúpidamente, había creído que cambiar de casa mejoraría las cosas, pero no. Imágenes horribles y perturbadoras la perseguían cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Había probado con la poción para no soñar, pero eso sólo hacía que, si la dejaba de tomar, las pesadillas fueran aún peores, y no quería depender por siempre de ello. Por eso había decidido arreglarlo a la "manera Hermione". Con valor y rabia. Y libros. Muchos libros. La cantidad de enormes mamotretos que le habían ayudado a pasar las noches en vela era tan grande que dentro de poco se habría leído Flourish & Blotts entero.

Aquel lunes llegó a casa con un nuevo ejemplar adquirido en la célebre librería bajo el brazo, dispuesta a acurrucarse en su habitación bajo una manta con el calorcito de Crookshanks a sus pies. Se rió para sí misma ante la imagen de loca de los gatos que se había pintado en su mente en sólo un momento.

Había venido paseando desde el trabajo, bajo la lluvia, lo que había provocado que su pelo aún abultara más, debido a la humedad. Con un leve movimiento de varita se secó por completo, y colgó su abrigo en el perchero de palisandro de la entrada, extrañada porque aquel piso poseyera un mueble de madera tan exótica, teniendo en cuenta que el resto del mobiliario era bastante mediocre en comparación. Se quitó las botas y se puso las zapatillas de casa. Arrastró sus pies por la alfombra del pasillo, en la semioscuridad, rodeada del olor a libros viejos que tanto le gustaba y al que estaba empezando a acostumbrarse. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta del salón, admirando la biblioteca de Wil. Aún no había tenido tiempo de explorarla a gusto, pero lo haría, sin duda.

Fue entonces cuando lo oyó. Un grito y un gran estrépito. Y lo que parecía ser gente discutiendo. Todo ello proveniente de la cocina. Hermione sacó la varita del bolsillo en un acto reflejo, anduvo con decisión los pocos pasos que la separaban del alboroto y abrió la puerta con ímpetu, como si su varita pudiera sentir lo alarmada que estaba la joven y lo canalizara a través de ella. Pero nada podría haberla preparado para el espectáculo que se vio obligada a presenciar en aquel momento.

Los contenidos de una olla de peltre se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo, proporcionándole un agradable color verde vómito. Wil estaba subido encima de la encimera, mirándole con una cara que gritaba culpabilidad por los cuatro costados. Tenía la camiseta desgarrada y diversas heridas por el torso, el rostro y los brazos, como si le hubieran arañado. Su pelo, desordenado, parecía pegajoso, probablemente debido a que también se había visto afectado por la poción. Llevaba un cuchillo en la mano.

Situado cerca de la puerta que daba al jardín trasero, Draco, mojado de arriba abajo, como si hasta entonces hubiera estado bajo la lluvia, tenía los pies descalzos metidos en el charco verde, una expresión furiosa, y una varita en cada mano, apuntando en dirección a Wil. También tenía marcas de arañazos por la cara.

Entre ambos, Crookshanks bufaba, impregnado por completo de aquel desagradable mejunje que parecía cubrirlo todo. Justo cuando Hermione irrumpió en la estancia, corrió hacia ella, haciendo tintinear su cascabel.

–¡Draco me ha atacado! –exclamó Wil, señalándolo con el cuchillo.

El acusado le lanzó una mirada asesina y enarboló sendas varitas, en movimiento amenazador.

–¡Estaba intentando matar a tu gato! –se excusó, sin apartar los ojos de Wil.

–¡Eso no es cierto!

–¡Lo ibas a echar a la poción!

–¡Mentira!

–¡No me jodas, por poco me maldices si no te llego a desarmar!

Lo que siguió fue tal cúmulo de gritos e improperios, que Hermione apenas pudo distinguir una sola palabra.

–¡Callad! –chilló, por encima del alboroto.

Después, con una calma inusitada, se agachó, limpió a Crookshanks con un sencillo hechizo, y lo cogió en brazos. Wil y Draco se quedaron petrificados, sin atreverse a abrir la boca siquiera.

–Wil–comenzó Hermione, tratando de mantenerse tranquila–, ¿es cierto lo que dice Draco?

–¡No! –exclamó el chico, desesperado. Draco frunció el labio superior, con desprecio–. Yo sólo quería un poco de su pelo... Y de su oreja.

Draco bufó. El párpado izquierdo de Hermione se contrajo en una especie de tic nervioso.

–¿De su oreja?

Hermione inspiró. Espiró. Varias veces. Apretó su varita.

–¿De su oreja? –repitió.

–Sí, ¡pero todo el mundo sabe que las orejas de los gatos vuelven a crecer solas!

Draco soltó una carcajada. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

–¿Lo dices en serio, Wil?

–¡Claro! Es así, ¿no?

–No.

–¿No?

–No.

–Ah.

Con los hombros caídos, Wil bajó de la encimera, parsimonioso. Hizo un ruido de chapoteo al pisar el suelo de la cocina.

–Lo siento, Hermione –musitó, sin atreverse a mirarla.

La muchacha estaba enfadada, pero no tenía el corazón de piedra. Y Wil, con su pelo sucio, su camiseta rota y sus mejillas coloradas, parecía genuinamente arrepentido. No podía gritar y maldecir a alguien con un aspecto tan patético. Además, su gato estaba bien. Ronroneaba en su regazo.

–Está bien, Wil. Me basta con que no lo vuelvas a hacer. Y con que limpies esto.

Wil sonrió, con una expresión casi infantil. Draco, que observaba la escena sin decir nada, hizo un mohín de disgusto y dejó la varita de Wil encima de la mesa de la cocina con un golpe seco. Wil la recuperó y comenzó a limpiar las manchas verdes del suelo.

Cuando Draco llegó a la puerta, se paró y miró a Hermione a los ojos. A ella se le cortó la respiración por un instante. Sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que, joder, era Draco Malfoy. "Bien, Hermione, eres la bruja más brillante de tu generación. Bravo por ti." Draco Malfoy le había ayudado. No a ella, a su gato, pero era lo mismo. Intentó escudriñar su rostro en busca de una razón que explicara aquel extraño comportamiento, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron igual de fríos e inexpresivos. Algunas gotas de lluvia se habían quedado atrapadas en sus pestañas (rubias, casi transparentes), por lo que parecía que había estado llorando. "Ja. Como si eso fuera posible."

–¿Me vas a dejar pasar? –le espetó, al fin.

En su ensimismamiento, Hermione se había quedado quieta, bloqueando la salida.

–Sí, perdona... –musitó, y se apartó de inmediato.

Draco se escabulló, dejando huellas verdes en la alfombra y una sensación de incomodidad en su pecho.


	5. Flores secas

**N/A:** Perdón por el retraso, queridxs amigxs. Este me ha costado un poco más que los otros, pero también es más largo. Que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Flores secas**

Llamó a la puerta. Un jirón de esmalte blanco cayó al suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo. Hermione bufó. La pintura desconchada y la humedad eran un verdadero problema en esa casa.

Al fin, el pomo giró y Draco apareció en el umbral, con el pelo aún mojado por la ducha reciente. Los rastros de poción verde ya no estaban, y llevaba su habitual "uniforme" de camiseta blanca y pantalones negros. Esta vez no iba descalzo, sino que sus pies iban enfundados en unos calcetines grises. Puso un gesto de sorpresa al principio, como si hubiera sido la última persona que hubiera esperado ver. Después, frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué? –gruñó, con voz grave.

Hermione abrió la boca, y sus ahora perfectos dientes que hacía mucho tiempo fueron motivo de burla por parte del muchacho, se mostraron en una mueca de estupefacción. No entendía por qué la defendía un momento, y al otro era tan brusco con ella. De hecho, ni siquiera comprendía por qué la ayudaba.

–Malfoy... –empezó, y, extrañamente, el sonido de esa palabra, en vez de cortar la tensión entre ellos, sólo aumentó la rigidez del cuerpo del joven–. No sé muy bien cómo decirte esto, la verdad... Yo...

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco.

–Oh, por Merlín, Granger. No me jodas.

–¿Qué? –se interrumpió ella, aumentando la expresión de desconcierto.

–Que no me jodas. No necesito que vengas aquí a darme las gracias sólo porque he salvado a tu maldito gato. Sólo lo he hecho porque Wil es gilipollas. No tenemos por qué ser amiguitos sólo porque vivamos en el mismo piso, Granger –dijo esto último con sorna, poniendo una sonrisa de medio lado, descreída.

Ya estaba cerrando la puerta, cuando Hermione plantó la mano en ella, consiguiendo que más trozos de pintura acabasen en el suelo. Sus cejas estaban tan juntas que casi parecían una, y sus labios, fruncidos.

–Todo eso está muy bien, Malfoy –contestó, remarcando cada palabra–. Y yo no he dicho que tengamos que ser amigos –Sonrió, mordaz–. Pero lo que yo venía a decirte es que es tu turno de limpiar el baño. Lo has puesto perdido con la poción verde.

Y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y marchó con paso digno hacia su habitación, cuya puerta grisácea se cerró con un portazo tras ella.

Las pálidas mejillas de Draco enrojecieron ligeramente, y cuando pudo recuperarse de la conmoción provocada por las palabras de la muchacha, cerró también la puerta y apoyó la espalda contra ella. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando.

"Maldita sangresuc..." Pero no se atrevió a completar el insulto, ni siquiera en su mente. Lo que le había dicho a Granger era cierto, en parte. Al menos, aquella en la que decía que no tenían por qué ser amigos. Ni siquiera llevarse bien. Sin embargo, no era por la razón más evidente, no era porque hubiese sido un mortífago, ni por sus prejuicios sobre la sangre. No podía ser amigo de alguien a quien cada vez que miraba, veía tendido en el suelo, torturada en la alfombra de su propio salón, llorando y gritando de dolor. Con alguien que sólo con su presencia le hacía sentirse despreciable. Era mucho más fácil ser agresivo. Se trataba de un método bastante efectivo a la hora de alejar a la gente. Y, aun así, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpabilidad al recordar la cara de Granger al oír sus palabras. Se había planteado más de una vez el cambiarse de piso, pero no era tan fácil encontrar a gente dispuesta a convivir con un ex-mortífago. Al menos, no gente que viviera en un lugar medianamente decente.

Para Draco, todos aquellos sentimientos eran relativamente nuevos. Antes de la guerra, él había sido una de esas personas capaces de insultar a alguien sin sentir el más mínimo remordimiento. Al fin y al cabo, eran sólo juegos de niños. No era para tanto, pensaba. Él se divertía, se sentía superior, en cierta manera, y nadie salía demasiado mal parado. O, al menos, eso le parecía en aquel entonces. Más tarde, se daría cuenta de que había sido un imbécil.

Cuando su padre fue enviado a Azkaban, la realidad se tornó mucho más dura de lo que hubiera podido imaginar nunca. Siempre había coqueteado con la idea de la pureza de sangre, de que los sangre sucia y los muggles debían ser apartados, eliminados, incluso. Aquello formaba parte de él de la misma manera que lo hacían sus ojos grises o su pelo platino. Pero una cosa era oírlo, pensarlo, hablarlo con sus amigos en la sala común, y otra muy distinta era tener a una persona de carne y hueso bajo tu varita, derrotada, llorando, sangrando, suplicando por su vida. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar ese pensamiento. Bastante tenía con oír sus gritos cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Se frotó el antebrazo izquierdo, por instinto.

Apretó los puños y se pasó una mano por el pelo, tratando de recomponerse. Aún tenía que contestar a la última carta que le había enviado su madre.

–Trixie –murmuró.

Un sonoro crujido anunció la aparición de una elfina doméstica en la habitación. La pequeña criatura iba vestida con un paño decorado con el escudo de la familia Malfoy, e hizo una reverencia en cuanto lo vio.

–¿Qué desea, joven amo?

Draco se dirigió al escritorio y cogió varios pergaminos, los dobló y los metió en un sobre. Tras sopesarlo un momento en sus manos, se lo entregó a la elfina.

–Entrégale esto a mi madre, y sólo a ella. Y ya sabes, si mi padre pregunta, nunca has estado aquí ni sabes nada de mí.

–Sí, amo –contestó ella, servilmente–. ¿Necesita algo más?

Iba a negar con la cabeza, cuando, de pronto, tuvo una idea.

–Sí, de hecho sí, Trixie. Ya que estás aquí, limpia el baño. Y procura que nadie te vea.

Después, puedes retirarte.

La elfina cerró sus enormes ojos en un gesto de asentimiento, y desapareció al instante.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Hermione no podía concentrarse en su libro. No cuando tenía las palabras de Malfoy dando vueltas en su cabeza (y su pelo mojado del color del oro viejo, cayendo sobre su frente, y sus pestañas cargadas de lluvia). Maldito fuera. ¿Por qué se comportaba como un imbécil? Era cierto, no tenía por qué ser su amigo, pero tampoco ser tan desagradable con ella, y más teniendo en cuenta que Harry le había salvado a él y a su familia de ir a Azkaban.

En realidad había ido a darle las gracias. Si él no le hubiera contestado de manera tan brusca, ella no le habría mandado a limpiar el baño. Lo más posible era que se lo hubiese encargado a Wil, puesto que todo aquello había sido culpa suya. Había sentido una especie de placer malvado al ver la cara de pasmo de Malfoy cuando ella le había soltado lo del baño sucio. Que se jorobara. Por imbécil.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó para ir a trabajar, continuaba acompañándole aquella sensación de incomodidad. No estaba muy segura de si era por Draco o por la pesadilla que había tenido aquella noche, y que la había sumido en un sueño intranquilo y lleno de recuerdos reprimidos. Había soñado con Malfoy, eso lo tenía claro. Pero no sabía si, en el sueño, él trataba de ayudarla o la estaba torturando.

Una vez estuvo sentada frente a su escritorio, en el Ministerio, se concentró en su trabajo y dejó de pensar en Malfoy y en sueños perturbadores. Comenzó a clasificar los ficheros de personas desaparecidas que Beverley había colocado en su mesa, como siempre. Kitty Armstrong, George Mansfield, Olive Hills... Incontables nombres pasaban ante sus ojos, muggles y magos por igual. Gente que había tenido que huir de sus hogares, que había sido separada de sus familias, personas que se habían visto envueltas en los acontecimientos de una guerra que no les concernía. Hermione tenía que leer los nombres de todas aquellas personas porque había que poner los formularios por orden alfabético, pero para ella era mucho más que eso. Cuando miraba sus nombres, sus fotos, les ponía cara, les daba una personalidad. Y entonces, sólo por un momento, dejaban de ser sólo ficheros que debían ser clasificados para convertirse otra vez en seres humanos. Podría parecer doloroso, pero a Hermione más bien le resultaba curativo. Le recordaba que, a pesar de todo lo malo, seguía luchando por algo que merecía la pena.

Continuó con su tarea, hasta que uno de aquellos nombres le llamó la atención. Reginald Cattermole. Aquellas dos palabras la golpearon en silencio desde el pergamino, y sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado en su escritorio. Otra persona menos meticulosa no se hubiera acordado, pero ella era Hermione Granger. La sabelotodo. Y, esta vez, sabía demasiado bien a qué le recordaba ese nombre.

Se trataba de una de las personas en las que ella, Harry y Ron se habían transformado mediante la poción multijugos para colarse en el Ministerio, y recuperar el guardapelo de Slytherin. Tenía que confesar que haber dejado a aquel hombre en una posición tan comprometida, rodeado de magos hostiles del Ministerio, no le gustó nada. Pero siempre había dado por hecho que él y su esposa habían conseguido escapar. Encontrar esta nueva información le puso un nudo en el pecho. ¿Había sido culpa suya? Aquel plan para colarse en el Ministerio no había sido su idea más brillante, pero pensar además que estaba relacionado con la desaparición de una persona inocente... Era, cuanto menos, horrible.

Decidió no sacar conclusiones con demasiada precipitación. Lo mejor que podía hacer era leerse el informe y comprobar las condiciones en las que Reginald había desaparecido. Y luego... Luego ya vería. Así que se guardó el fichero en su cartera de cuero. Se lo llevaría a casa, y allí podría pensar en ello con tranquilidad. Resolvió, además, no decirle nada a Harry ni a Ron, pues no veía la necesidad de alarmar a nadie sin poseer pruebas concluyentes.

–¿Qué haces? –susurró Damien Fitzpatrick al pasar junto a su escritorio, con una caja morada flotando a su lado.

Hermione dio un respingo, alarmada.

–Nada –respondió, pero su cara sugería todo lo contrario.

–Ya –dijo Damien, con una sonrisa torcida–. Se te da fatal mentir, Granger. Déjanos eso a los Slytherin –Bajó la voz de repente–. Tranquila. Te guardaré el secreto.

Guiñó un ojo y se alejó con su caja, riendo para sí. Maldito fuera. A Hermione le hubiera gustado que nadie se enterara de lo del fichero, y no estaba segura de si podía confiar en que Damien no le dijera nada a su jefa. Contempló por un momento la posibilidad de hacerle un "_Obliviate_", pero lo desechó enseguida. Se maldijo a sí misma y a su manía de hacer lo correcto por enésima vez desde que había empezado en ese trabajo.

Cuando llegó a casa, su suerte no mejoró. No se cruzó con Draco, pero al leer el fichero de Reginald Cattermole, pudo comprobar que la última vez que Mary Cattermole había visto a su marido, era la misma en la que ellos habían entrado en el Ministerio. El día dos de septiembre de 1997. La mujer había tenido que escapar, dejando a sus hijos al cuidado de la hermana de Reginald, y nunca más volvió a saber de él, pero, extrañamente, afirmaba que "le mandaba cartas". El informe no contenía mucha más documentación aparte de aquello.

Hermione podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza en las sienes. Se quedó contemplando el pergamino durante varios segundos, minutos, horas, milenios. El peso de la culpa se instaló en su pecho como un monstruo asfixiante, pesado. Buscó con la mirada la dirección de la mujer, y enseguida la encontró, en una esquina del impreso. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Mary Cattermole vivía en Hastings, un pueblo costero del sur de Inglaterra, lleno de encanto, olor a salitre, y gaviotas asesinas acechando en la basura. Como la que Hermione vio justo después de aparecerse, y que voló hacia ella en vez de huir, como hubiera hecho cualquier otro pájaro normal. La muchacha agitó los brazos, en un intento de protegerse. El ave homicida pasó de largo, para ir a posarse en el montón de desperdicios que se encontraba justo detrás de Hermione. Maldijo en voz baja. Tenía que dejar de aparecerse en callejones junto a cubos de basura.

Dobló la esquina, anduvo unos minutos y se paró frente a una casa, cuya fachada blanca de estilo victoriano estaba algo carcomida y ennegrecida por la sal y la humedad, como casi todo en aquel pueblo. Atravesó la valla de metal oxidada, que chirrió al abrir su portezuela. Esquivó un cubo verde que contenía varias botellas de vino vacías, subió las desgastadas escaleras de piedra y llamó al timbre, cuya estridencia no hizo sino aumentar el nerviosismo de Hermione.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse, dejando paso a una señora de unos cincuenta o sesenta años. Su pelo, recogido en una coleta baja, era de un tono rojizo, a excepción de las raíces, que exhibían numerosas canas. La mujer se frotó las manos en su delantal lleno de manchas, que resguardaba un vestido estampado con grandes flores violetas. Cuando vio a Hermione, frunció su arrugada frente.

–Buenos días, señorita. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

Superando su estado de estupefacción, la joven reaccionó, y se puso en modo "empleada ejemplar del Ministerio de Magia". Tras explicarle que le habían encargado investigar el caso de su marido, la señora, que obviamente era Mary Cattermole, la invitó a entrar. Su casa, amueblada con muebles antiguos de madera labrada y abundantes decoraciones florales, estaba impecable.

La siguió hasta el salón, donde Mary sirvió el té. Desde allí, sentadas tras los grandes ventanales, podían disfrutar de las vistas del mar, y del pequeño jardín trasero, lleno de arbustos, y flores blancas, moradas y azules. Un típico jardín inglés.

Hermione cogió su taza de té, pero las manos le temblaban demasiado como para llevárselo hasta la boca sin derramarlo, así que lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesita de cristal.

–Hábleme de las cartas –dijo, casi en un susurro.

Mary, que hasta entonces había mantenido una expresión de melancolía, sonrió.

–Claro. ¿Quiere verlas?

Hermione asintió. Fueran como fueran, seguro que podían arrojar algo de luz sobre el caso. Mary se levantó, apoyándose en sus manos huesudas, y volvió poco después con una caja de latón, que tenía en la tapa el dibujo de una mujer pelirroja, vestida de blanco. La abrió, para dejar a la vista un montón de sobres grandes de color amarillento. La caja despedía un olor peculiar.

–¿A qué huele? –exclamó la joven, sin poder contenerse.

–A verbena. Es mi flor favorita.

Mary cogió uno de los sobres y se lo dio a Hermione. Pudo comprobar que no contenía ninguna carta, sino una pequeña flor blanca, reseca por el paso del tiempo, y que seguramente era la responsable del aroma. La muchacha no se atrevió a sacarla del sobre, por miedo a romperla, pero se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos, en silencio.

–Me envía una todos los meses. Junto con veintidós galeones y doce sickles.

–¿Quién?

–Mi marido.

–¿Está segura?

Mary esbozó una sonrisa triste.

–Tiene que ser Reg, señorita Granger. ¿Quién si no? Le encantaban los detalles tontos. Como lo del número de galeones, veintidós. Era la edad que tenía cuando nos conocimos.

–¿Y los doce sickles?

–La edad de nuestro hijo mayor, Oscar.

Hermione torció la boca, pensativa, y esta vez sí pudo dar un sorbo a su té, que también olía a verbena. Estaba demasiado concentrada como para que le temblaran las manos.

–Pero, señora Cattermole, ¿por qué iba a esconderse su marido? ¿Por qué no volver a casa, con usted?

–Oh, yo no he dicho que se esté escondiendo. Lo más probable es que haya muerto, porque si estuviera vivo ya habría vuelto –La sencillez con la que pronunció aquella frase encogió el corazón a Hermione–. Pero sé que, esté donde esté, es él quien me envía esto. Porque no quiere que le olvide, señorita Granger. Porque quiere que averigüe qué le pasó.

–¿A qué se refiere? –inquirió la joven, con la voz estrangulada.

–Mi marido no murió, señorita Granger. Lo mataron. De eso estoy segura.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Decidió quedarse a dar un paseo junto al mar, aunque se arrepintió enseguida. Hacía frío, muchísimo viento, y estaba empezando a lloviznar. Se subió el cuello del abrigo, y agarró con más fuerza su bolsa de cuero, que ahora contenía las cartas de Mary Cattermole y un paquete de infusión de verbena, que la mujer había insistido en regalarle, porque decía que era bueno para el insomnio y la ansiedad. Era posible que le viniera bien, de hecho.

Mientras pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Mary, se alejó de la costa y fue en busca de un lugar donde resguardarse. La verdad es que no había avanzado mucho. Sólo tenía un puñado de sobres con flores, y un montón de conjeturas hechas por una mujer rota por el dolor. Nada le cuadraba.

Entró en la primera cafetería que pudo encontrar, se sentó junto a la ventana en un cómodo sillón, y pidió un chocolate caliente. De la misma manera que servía para recuperarse del ataque de un dementor, la bebida hizo que sus preocupaciones le parecieran menos amargas. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, que con el viento había alcanzado cotas de desorden desconocidas para el ser humano, por si con ello podía lograr peinarse un poco.

No lo consiguió.

Su mirada, perdida más allá de la ventana, recorría los rostros de los osados transeúntes que se atrevían a pasear con aquel tiempo. Había empezado a llover aún más. Y ni siquiera podían llevar paraguas porque el viento huracanado se lo habría roto. Dio otro sorbo a su chocolate, incapaz de tragar mucha más cantidad con el nudo de culpa que le atravesaba la garganta. Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

A Draco Malfoy, andando a grandes zancadas por la calle. Llevaba un abrigo con capucha, pero habría reconocido el cabello platino que asomaba por debajo en cualquier parte.

Casi de manera automática, se levantó, recogió sus cosas con premura, y salió a la calle. Sus botas hacían un ruido de chapoteo mientras andaba tras los pasos de su compañero de piso. Ni siquiera se preguntó por qué lo seguía. Tantos años con Harry y Ron le habían enseñado que a veces tenía que confiar en sus instintos, y su instinto ahora le decía que debía espiar a Malfoy, por muy mal que aquello sonase en su cabeza.

Malfoy dobló un recodo y siguió por una callejuela, en dirección a la costa. Lo siguió durante al menos quince minutos, bajo el viento y la lluvia, maldiciendo su instinto y sus brillantes ideas. Pronto comprendió a dónde se dirigían, cuando el puerto apareció a lo lejos, lleno de barcos que se agitaban en las aguas embravecidas por el temporal. Fue precisamente en uno de esos barcos, uno viejo y con pinta de estar a punto de ser partido en dos por las inclemencias del tiempo, donde Malfoy detuvo su camino. Hermione se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial hasta que él entró en la embarcación, y después se acercó a inspeccionar. Lamentó no tener una de aquellas orejas de Sortilegios Weasley para poder espiar tras las puertas.

Observó el barco. Se llamaba "The Dirty Dream", y estaba tan sucio como su nombre. No parecía muy alentador, y era obvio que no iba a obtener mucha más información, así que decidió alejarse de allí antes de que Malfoy saliera y la pillara in fraganti.

Había un par de casetas de madera cerca de allí, así que Hermione, poco dispuesta a esperar bajo la lluvia, entró en una de ellas con ayuda de un _Alohomora_. Dentro, estaba oscuro, y apestaba a pescado. Se sentó en una de las muchas cajas que se encontraban esparcidas por la estancia, cerca de la pared, para poder mirar afuera por una rendija que había entre los tablones.

Tuvo que pasar media hora para que Malfoy saliera del barco, acompañado de un hombre calvo y corpulento, pero no tuvo que pasar ni medio segundo para que Hermione se diera cuenta de que se dirigían hacia la caseta en la que ella se resguardaba.

"Mierda."

A toda velocidad, se escondió detrás de un montón de cajas, justo cuando la puerta se abría. Desde ese punto no podía verlos, aunque sí era capaz de oírlos.

–¿Entonces quieres lo mismo de la otra vez, Malfoy? –dijo una voz con acento irlandés.

–Exacto. Mi jefe quedó muy contento con la mercancía.

–Está ahí, a la izquierda. Voy a echar una meada afuera, no te cortes en mirar.

Hubo unos sonidos de cajas siendo arrastradas por el suelo, y el estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse de golpe.

Hermione contuvo la respiración. ¿Mercancía? ¿Jefe? ¿En qué demonios andaba metido Malfoy? Ya le había parecido extraño que viviera en aquel piso, y no en su lujosa mansión, ¿y ahora resultaba que se dedicaba al tráfico de alguna sustancia desconocida que muy posiblemente fuera ilegal? Aquello no le olía nada bien, ni en sentido figurado ni literal.

Se había quedado en una postura muy extraña en su precipitación, así que se apoyó en una caja para incorporarse, intentando moverse con el máximo sigilo.

No lo consiguió.

La caja, cuya madera enmohecida era demasiado débil para soportar su peso, venció, con un sonoro estrépito, con lo que Hermione cayó hacia un lado, y su brazo se hundió hasta el codo en la sustancia pegajosa y maloliente que estaba dentro de la dichosa caja. Y antes de que pudiera decir "pescado", tenía la varita de Malfoy apuntándole a la cara.

–¿Granger?

–Malfoy.

Hermione terminó su tarea de ponerse de pie, con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir en tan peculiar situación. Sentía su mano derecha asquerosamente pegajosa, y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. La luz mortecina que entraba en la caseta hacía que Malfoy pareciera más pálido que nunca, y su cabello se le antojara demasiado oscuro. Con esa barba, casi parecía un marinero que acabase de arribar en el puerto.

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –le espetó el muchacho, aún con la varita en ristre.

–Eso podría preguntarte yo a ti.

–Yo he preguntado antes.

Hermione torció la boca.

–No tengo por qué contestar.

–No hace falta –dijo él, alzando el mentón con superioridad, mientras bajaba la varita–. Es obvio que me has seguido.

La joven enrojeció bajo su alborotada mata de pelo, y apretó los puños.

–Lo creas o no, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que seguirte, Malfoy.

–¿Como qué? ¿Leerte todo Flourish and Blotts?

–No –"idiota"–, trabajar. Vine a Hastings para hacer una investigación del Ministerio. Y no tiene nada que ver contigo –añadió, con rapidez, pero nada más decirlo, se arrepintió.

–¿Por qué iba a tener que ver conmigo? –exclamó él. Su expresión no se había inmutado, pero su voz dejaba traslucir cierto resentimiento.

Hermione enmudeció. Sugerir que Malfoy podía dar motivos para que le investigara el Ministerio no había sido lo más apropiado del mundo.

–Lo que vengo a recoger aquí son ingredientes para pociones. Algas, en concreto. Es mi trabajo. Tremendamente malvado, ya ves –bufó, sarcástico.

–No pretendía insinuar _nada_, Malfoy.

–Ya.

Se contemplaron durante unos tensos instantes. No lo habían dicho en voz alta, pero ambos sabían muy bien de qué estaban hablando. "Crees que estoy haciendo algo ilegal porque fui mortífago", gritaba la mirada de Draco. "Sólo intentaba hacer ver que no tengo nada en contra tuya", decían los ojos de Hermione.

–Tengo que seguir trabajando –murmuró él, al fin, y volvió a su tarea de revisar el contenido de las cajas.

Sin decir nada más, Hermione salió de la caseta, y justo entonces se cruzó con el hombre calvo del barco, que la miró de arriba abajo.

–¿Quién era esa? –le oyó exclamar Hermione antes de alejarse.

Nunca supo cuál fue la respuesta de Malfoy.

* * *

**N/A**: Espero que os haya gustado :) Me encanta saber lo que pensáis, así que no os cortéis al mandarme reviews. ¡Un besico!


End file.
